A forgotten Love
by x0xevilloverx0x
Summary: What do you when the person who tells you they love you and want to be with you betrays you?How do you heal a broken heart? Sango/?
1. Chapter 1

**A Forgotten Love**

_**This will be my very first story here on so please readers be nice to me'h and REVIEW?? lol iis that what you call it... ?? oh well... Anyways this is a love story so please be nice to me'h cuz if not ill cry you a huge river and that will not be pretty XD**_

**_This story is about Sango(my ALL TIME favorite character) and Miroku(that lecherous BAKA!!!) with a twist of another love interest that i cant reveal right now(cause im not quite sure whom yet lol._**

**_The question is what do you do when the one person you love you have to forget about when you have nothing else to keep you going but that love yet you realize everything you knew about that person was a lie and all you have to do now is forget. Forget everything you knew. Thats why its called a forgotten Love._**

**_I really hope you enjoy this story so far _**

**_p.s this the second time i had to type this cuz the first time it all got deleted :( sob.. sob**_**

**_Chapter 1: The Truth of love Revealed_**

The wind slightly blew through her hair causing it to move in little whisps around her. She closed her eyes loving the feeling of the sun on her back.

Eyes opening she smiled slightly to herself. She was happy and he had made her this happy.

Miroku...

_"I love you"_

She started to blush just thinking of him. The lecherous monk was for once not lecherous. He didn't even try to grope a feel.

She looked at her palm putting it in the light of the sun. How many times has she smacked him across the face for taking a feel on her butt. But he didn't this time. I know its hard to believe but Miroku he was a... a...

She smiled thinking of a word. a.. a gentalmen.

She laughed just thinking of the way he was yesterday not at all like his usual self.

It was different.. Nice even.. she felt... whole.

For once she could smile and really smile not the fake onc eshe always has around Kagome. She doesnt know how Kagome can always smile the way she does. That girl is just something else thought Sango. But she had a good heart so Sango couldn't complain Kagome just wanted her happy.

Now she was.. Thanks to him

Miroku...Thinking about him put shivers up her spine but in a good way she never felt this way about anybody before.

_"Sango i love you... Your not like all the other girls.. Im a marry you one day"_

Miroku said he would marry her. Not that she will bare his children. She hated when he said especially to other women it drove Sango crazy that she usually hit him with her Hiratsu. Served him right she thought smirking.

He made her promise when this war with Naraku(if you wanna call it that) was over that would get married and start there lives together so then they wouldnt have to worry about Naraku or Miroku's wind tunnel consuming him or them both.

Miroku told her of his fears of his wind tunnel consuming him. She always knew he was worried about it but it was nice him trusting her with his thoughts.

Kirara came and rubbed against Sango's ankles asking to get picked up. Sango smiled picking up Kirara and snuggling into her fur.

_"Come on Kirara lets go see if everyone is up yet"_

Sango looked up at the sky once more smiling. She then turned walking away

**2 months later...**

Things for Sango has been going well she has been happier than she ever thought that she could be. Ofcourse there was the demon killing and searching for the remaining jewel shards but things between her and Miroku has been good.

_"SIT BOY!!"_

Here we go again thought Sango smiling. Inuyasha was smashed against the ground.

This happened atleast once a day with Inuyasha and Kagome but when Kagome was really mad it consist of a

_"sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit ,sit, sit, sit, sit ,sit, sit, sit, sit, sit"_

Which ment that Inuyasha did something to get Kagome really mad she sits him a thousand times then runs off into the well while Inuyasha sits complaining about Kagome and then when Kagome is gone for a day Inuyasha runs into the well after her.

Sango looked at the sky. It was getting dark and she hadn't seen miroku all day.

_"where is he?"_

Sango grabbed Kirara to go search for Miroku it wasn't a big village so he had to be here somewhere.

_"Miroku!! Miroku where are you monk?"_

_"Are you looking for that monk?"_

_An old man stepped in Sango's view_

_"ARe you looking for that monk young miss?"_

_"Oh.. yes i am.. Have you seen him?"_

_"Yes, He was with some other young misses like yourself_..." Sango couldnt hear the rest of what he said. She was shocked.

Miroku with other girls? He wouldn't.. Would he??

_"... They went into that house right over there but i dont see why he would be with them when he has you...."_

_"Th.. Thank you i have to go"_

Sango ran to the house and pulled open the door.

She gasp.. Tears swelled up in her eyes.

She was hurt and angry and so confusessed.

She bowed her head so nobody could see her tears.

_"Miroku how could you?"_

She turned and ran..

**Sorry that this is so short but its all i really have time to write right now. I hope everyone who has read this has enjoyed this And will please comment so i could know how well i actually did. **

**Miroku is a jerk as we all know so whomever is a Miroku fan you may not want to read this there will be Miroku bashing in the next chapter filled with Sango's tears and pain. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story ill write the next chapter very soon...**

**XD!!**


	2. The Wind Blows Sofly: Chapt2

_**This is the second chapter of... DUM DUM DUM A forgotten Love XD!! EXCITED!!! Sorry this took me'h a while to update i didnt mean to take so long but... Well i doubt you guys care why...**_

_**Sweatdrop** **_

**_Shall i just continue where i left off??? Okie Dokie... Tuff crowd.. Anyways enjoy the story.. And a review would be appreciated.. Thanks!!_**

**_The Wind Blows Softly:Chapter 2_**

Sango was blinded by the tears as she left the scene behind her.. It replayed in her head over and over again.. The tears and pain in her heart wouldn't stop...

_"Sango!!! SANGO!! Come back i can explain.. PLEASE!!"_

Miroku chased after Sango in horror of what she had just saw. She wasn't supposed to be there. She wasn't supposed to see that. She caught him tangled up in bed with another women. Naked...

Miroku didn't notice her there at first and wondered how long she had been standing there.. watching..

_"Miroku.. how could you?"_

He heard that voice and turned to see Sango standing there with her head bowed down. A tear rolling down her cheek and onto the floor. She then turned and ran faster than he has ever seen her run before.

_"Sango WAIT!!_

He had untangled himself from the women and hurried to put on his clothes then chased after her.

Thats what he was doing right now.

_"SANGO WAIT!! I CAN EX-"_

Miroku stopped in his tracks as Sango suddenly turned around.

Her eyes were red and puffy as more tears fell down her face. She slowly looked at him.

He could see the hurt on her face. The betrayal and confusin.

_"Why.."_ She whispered sofly to him.

_"How could you do this to me Miroku??!! What about everything you said. Everything we talked about doesnt it mean anything to you?"_

_"Sango no.. " _He took a step towards her

_"It means everything to me, I want all of that with you still"_

_"Then why would you do this to me?"_

Miroku took another step towards her..

_"Sango I.. I dont know.. It just.. happened.. I love you.. please forgive me"_

Suddenly he was infront of her. He grabbed both her hands.

_"PLease look at me" _He pleaded.

Sango turned to look at the man that she loved. The man that could make butterflies in her stomach. The man who just betrayed her. The image of miroku with that women flashed in Sango's mind. She couldn't believe anything he said because if he truly loved her and cared about her like he claims he does then he wouldn't have done what he did. It couldn't have just happened. She didn't even smell alcohal on his breath. So why..

Sango pushed Miroku off of her with so much force and anger that he fell to the floor in awe.

_"Sango i.."_

_"No.. I dont want to hear it Miroku! It didn't just happen, you knew what you was doing. How could you not? "_

Her voice cracked..

_" I opened up to you and promised myself to you and this is what you do to me? "_

Sango then took all her fellings and locked them up. He had already witnessed to much of that weakness with the love that she felt for him. she wasn't about to show him anymore. She couldn't afford to. It wasn't the way that she was raised.

_"Miroku I'm done with you. Leave me alone.. and i mean that forever."_

With those words Sango left a stunned Miroku on the floor just staring after her. There was nothing he could think of to make things right. He prayed that if he left her alone for a while she would come around in time and talk to them. He would fix what he had done to her.

**Some weeks have passed...**

Since what happened between Miroku and Sango. They didn't say a word to anybody about what had happened but you could tell by the way things were that something did. Inuyasha yelled at Miroku asking him what he did to Sango that day but Miroku only shook his head and sat down on the floor not saying a word. Kagome tried talking to Sango but she only gave her a small smile shaking her head the same way as Miroku. Nobody knew what to do but knew things have changed and they did.

Miroku and Sango stopped speaking to eachother. Miroku even stopped asking women to bear his children. Kagome even talked to Sango telling her that whatever happened between Miroku and her that he has changed since then and you could tell with the way that he looks at Sango that he is sorry but again Sango just shook her head and walked away. That wasn't the only thing that changed. When it came to fighting demons Sango became more aggressive and independent in the fighting.

Thats what was going on right now...

_"Hiratsu!!"_

Sango through hiratsu at the demon as one of its tenticals came at her. She dodged the attack while running to the other side of the demon. Hiratsu cut through the demons shoulder as it yelled a his of pain. Sango caught hiratsu and presumed to throw it again until one of the demons tenticals attacked her wounding her.

_"Sango!!"_

Miroku saw the demon hurt Sango and ran to her side dogging tenticales on his way.

_"im tired of this playing around.. WINDSCAR!!"_

_"Sango are you alright?"_

_"Stay away from me.."_

_"Sango I just want to know if your alright your bleeding and i kn-"_

_" I said STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"_

Sango then pulled out her sword(or is a katana??) and placed it at Miroku's neck

_"Don't touch me"_

_"Sango please I'm sorry can we just get passed this?"_

_"Get away from me Miroku"_

_"Oh man, Bitch Sango is back"_ said Inuyasha as he watched Miroku step away from her in defeat.

_"Inuyahsa! dont say that!"_ yelled Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha in annoyance.

_"What she acting the same way that she used to act when first meet her"_

_"Except she more scary now"_ said Shippo while he hid behind Inuyashas leg watching the two people in front him.

_"He must have really hurt her i have never seen her act this way before"_

_"It's Miroku i don't know why she expected much you see the way he is with girls"_

Everyone then turned to look at Inuyasha in shock. Miroku put his head down as he walked away.

_"Inuyasha look what you did now he did now he feels bad" _Kagome yelled as she ran after Miroku

_"pfft serves him right"_

Sango struggled getting up as she watched Miroku walk away. Her side was in pain. She looked down and saw the blood as it seeped through her fingers and onto the floor. Grunting she held her side tighter.

Inuyasha saw Sango as she struggled to walk clutching her side. He could see the blood as it poured through her hand and onto the floor. Scratching his head he walked towards her to try and help her out.

_"You okay?"_

Sango just glared at him.

_"i don't know what the hell Miroku did you but your clearly injured and need help and I'M not Miroku so stop refusing my help"_ Inuyasha growled at her in annoyance.

Sango looked at him. She turned her head down shaking it yes. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist while bringing her other arm around his shoulder supporting her as they walked.

_"Your right"_

_"About what"_

_"I shouldn't have expected much from Miroku"_

Inuyasha then looked at her and saw the pain that she had been hiding. He really had hurt Sango but Inuyasha didn't know what Miroku did. HE wasn't about to ask her though not in her vulnerable state. He nodded his head to her as continued to walk.

**I hope you guys really liked the 2nd chapter of this story. The pairings will probably be Sango/Inuyasha though im still not completly sure yet. It usually just flows out while im writing so i guess well just see what happens. Ill figure out who she will be with in Chapter 4. Also sorry its not longer.. X(  
**

**Anyways i really hoped you all enjoyed it. Please review so i know if I'm doing okay with the writing and sorry if theres any mispelled words.. Thanks for reading XD!!**

**Also for those who read Amelia-Atawater Rhodes books I'm stating a new story on her book and it bases around the book Hawksong.. XD!! ill start typing it up tomorrow lol im really excited XD!!! **

**BYE!!!  
**


End file.
